Avatar Book 4: The Hidden Nation
by darkmonkey12
Summary: 2 months after the war and Team Avatar has gone their seperate ways. They will all discover shocking things and realize they all still need each other after they go through hardships in their new lives. Aang discovers a secret that has been hidden...


**Avatar Book 4: Air {AKA: The Hidden Nation}**

This is my first fanfic, feel free to review.

**C****hapter 1: Fall of the Guru**

**Aang**

With the help of Fire Lord Zuko, the dreams of Aang and the rest of the peoples of the Four Nations were once again possible. Everything had changed so much since Katara and Sokka had found him; he had come a long away from the childish boy that he once was. With everything he and his friends had endured, he was glad it was all finally over. Now that the war is over, Aang had thought he could finally be with Katara, but she sent him away and he had not seen his love in months. Katara had said once he helped fix the destruction caused by the war, they could be together. But who knows how long that could take? When he had kissed her after defeating Ozai he thought they were going to be together forever, but they're not. He couldn't even see her. But Aang trusted Katara to not break her promise of not dating anyone else until he returned. He understood why Katara made him leave and wouldn't come with him, he had duties to the world and he couldn't have someone holding him back. But it just didn't seem right.

Aang felt like there was nothing inside of him but a deep burning rage waiting to be unleash. Sometimes he wished he wasn't the Avatar, but just a normal kid. Then maybe he and Katara would be together right now.

But there was something else wrong... he couldn't put his finger on it, something else was still amiss.

Then he remembered. His people, a whole civilization wiped out because of him. Guru Pathik had said what's done is done. But Aang should have been there to protect them.

Aang sat quietly, meditating in the ruins of the once-great Southern Air Temple. He silently prayed in mourning of his people. He had to bring them back.

"Guru Pathik, are you there?" Aang called out.

There was no answer.

_'Where is Guru Pathik? He had said he would be here when I am ready to see him again.' Aang thought_

"Pathik answer me!" he shouted in frustration.

Aang searched the temple for Pathik but he was nowhere to be found. After giving up his search, he Aang returned to Appa when he noticed a body lying motionless on a ledge.

Aang's first thought '_Pathik.'_

He rushed to aid the old guru but it was too late, the Guru was almost dead. Aang fetched a cup of water for him hoping it would help.

Aang was panicking. "Guru Pathik what happened?!"

"What happened is not important now," the old guru managed to say.

"Aang, your journey is not over yet. I wish I could be here longer to assist you, but there's someone else who can help you. Go to the Eastern Air Temple. He is waiting."

Guru Pathik tried to say more, but couldn't. His head fell out of Aang's arms and his body went limb. The guru was dead.

"Pathik, wake up!" he said angrily. "Wake up!" cried Aang, more fiercely this time.

What's was Aang to do now? Pathik was the only one who he could talk to about spiritual things and knew how to control the Avatar State. What if his chakra's got blocked again, who would he go to then?

_'No, I have to get a hold of myself, he thought to himself. Pathik wouldn't want me to fill my body with anger and rage from what has happened. Keeping balance in the world comes first, then earthly entanglements.'_

Pathik was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. But Aang would do everything in his power to make sure that he had a pleasant trip to the Spirit World.

Aang went to the spot of his mentor's demise and laid Pathik to rest there. He would make a magnificent tomb for him using earthbending.

Aang took a deep breath, drew his stance and pulled an obelisk. from the earth that towered over the ocean. He sat down and mourned for Pathik by his tomb. He wasn't very close to Guru Pathik, but he was a person and all life is sacred.

Appa groaned, letting Aang know that it was time to leave.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting buddy" Aang patted Appa. "How about I get you nice big bowl of meat when we get back to Katara and Sokka? I'm sure Sokka is willing to give up some of his food. But until then we'll have to stick with what we have."

"Yip Yip!" called out Aang, and they leaped off toward the Eastern Air Temple.

Aang didn't know who exactly he was looking for, but he trusted Pathik and whoever the guru was talking about, they will be there.

**Suki/Sokka**

"Come on, Suki, it'll be fine; the village welcomes new residents. You can stay with us until we get you settled in."

"Won't your dad think that's hmm... a little inappropriate?" asked Suki

"Nah, It'll be fine as long as he doesn't catch us...you know..." Sokka grinned devilishly.

"Sokka, you know I'm not ready yet, don't start pressuring me again. That was a one time thing." She couldn't believe how much kept pressuring her. It was tiring to fight him off.

"Yeah, I know..." said Sokka, disappointed. "Look, we're almost there! Come on!"

A few minutes of walking in the arctic's blizzard weather of the South Pole, they ended up on a cliff towering over the city, giving them a complete view of the village and the scenery.

"It's breathtaking! It's like a snowy wonderland." Suki said astonished at the view.

Sokka walked up behind her. "Wow, Pakku wasn't kidding. It looks almost as good as the Northern Water Tribe—Oh, hey, look! I can see Gran Gran down by the market!"

Together they rushed down to greet Gran Gran.

"Gran Gran!" shouted Sokka, greeting his old grandmother with a heartwarming hug.

"Sokka!" said Gran Gran. "You gave me a scare! It's good to see you. I've heard of your adventures with the avatar from Pakku and I am so proud of what you and Katara have done."

"Thanks, Gran Gran. Is Katara here?" said Sokka

"No, she left a while ago. She seemed a bit sad, like she lost someone."

"It's because of Aang. She told him that they couldn't be together because of his duties as the Avatar," said Sokka, tilting his head in sadness

"Aw, that's too bad." said Gran Gran. She glanced at Suki. "You know you still have yet to introduce me to your friend." She gave Sokka a wink.

Sokka blushed "Oh right! "Gran Gran, this is Suki. Suki, this is Gran Gran."

"It's so nice to meet to you!" said Suki. "Sokka has told me so much about you."

"Has he now?" Gran Gran smiled.. "Well, I'm sure I'll hear much about you from him too."

"Hey, Suki, come on," he insisted. "we should get going if you still want a tour of the village and meet everyone." There was much to see in the newly rebuilt Southern Water Tribe. Even Sokka didn't know what new things there were now in the village.

Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and pulled her away. "Seeya, Gran Gran" he shouted, running off with Suki. "There's so much I want to show you here, like—" THUNK!

Sokka ran straight into a building, or something big and made of metal.

"That's new," Sokka said in awe, staring at what appeared to be a Fire Nation factory.

"What... What is it?" asked Suki.

"It looks kind of like that Fire Nation factory that was polluting a village's lake that we stopped by a while back." said Sokka.

"Hey ,you!" someone shouted from behind behind them. "Don't go touching that, or we might just stop being so nice to your tribe".

Sokka jumped from surprise. "It's... it's a Fire Nation soldier!" He unsheathed his sword and got ready to fight. "What are they doing here?!"

**~To be continued next chapter~**

**Next chapter: Sokka/Suki(Continued), Zuko, and Katara**


End file.
